the_rock_and_roll_hall_of_famefandomcom-20200213-history
The Beatles
The Beatles were undoubtedly one of the most phenomenally successful groups in music history, revolutionizing it completely during their six-year reign as kings of the rock industry. They led the new British Invasion phenomenon that brought countless new also revolutionary and innovative musicians to the United States. Beginning with regular rock songs such as Twist and Shout, a cover of a song originally popularized by The Isley Brothers in 1962, they over time branched into many different styles. They tried the new psychedelic style going on at the time with songs like Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds, which was controversial in that it was originally believed that the title was slang for the hallucinogenic LSD. This was eventually disproven. Tomorrow Never Knows provided a raga style, using East Indian influences to create a new type of psychedelic rock. All four members went on to have successful solo careers, especially Paul McCartney. Both Paul and drummer Ringo Starr received knighthood, although Starr initially denied interest in such an honor. For awhile it was rumored McCartney had died and clues were hidden in Beatles songs and albums, but this was later disproven. The Beatles had a few movies, most notably Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. This film is noted for its bizarre animation. The title track is one of the first songs specifically designed to segue into another, in its case With a Little Help from My Friends. This song would later become a hit for blue-eyed soul musician Joe Cocker. The Beatles were inducted their first year of eligibility as well as member John Lennon. McCartney, despite being the most successful, had to wait seven years. All four would eventually be inducted, with Starr being given the "Award for Musical Excellence" rather than inducted as a performer. The Beatles provided some of the most revolutionary album artwork including Sgt Pepper and Abbey Road. The song Helter Skelter from The White Album is often connected to the Charles Manson murders along with several other songs from the album. Compilation Beatles 1 is the most successful collection of chart-toppers in history. Honors * Hollywood Walk of Fame Controversy * Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da uses a reggae style, although the song caused controversy in Britain due to it sounding like the British vulgarism "bloody". Trivia * There is a Sirius XM station dedicated to broadcasting their work. * Helter Skelter is credited as an early metal song. * I Feel Fine is one of the first songs to use feedback, caused by a guitar getting too close to the amp. * The name Beatles was inspired by Buddy Holly and the Crickets. Elton John successfully covered Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. * There was a PowerPuff Girls episode based around Beatles songs. * The song Revolution was written during the Vietnam War protests as an attempt to calm everyone down. * They tributed blues musician Fats Domino with Lady Madonna, who later covered the song. * Hard rock band Aerosmith successfully covered their song Come Together. The song has the line "He got muddy water", a reference to blues legend Muddy Waters. Category:Rock and Roll Hall of Fame inductees Category:First year inductees Category:Sixties Category:Psychedelic rock Category:British invasion Category:Rock and roll Category:Folk rock Category:Soft rock Category:Hard rock Category:Garage rock Category:Pop rock